1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an actuator and a camera module having the actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator moves lenses along an optical axis in a camera module as part of an auto-focus function. The actuator includes a stationary frame, a moveable frame received in the stationary frame for receiving a lens module, a shaft fixed to a sidewall of the moveable frame, and a piezoelectric motor fixed on a sidewall of the stationary frame and matching with the shaft.
When in use, the piezoelectric motor drives the shaft along the optical axis of the lens module, thus the moveable frame with the lens module moves along the optical axis. However, the moveable frame may rotate relative to the stationary frame when it is subjected to an external force. The optical axis will not be followed and this may decrease the accuracy of the auto-focus function.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an actuator and a camera module having the actuator, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.